


Dancing in threes

by msinpinitu (Knaija)



Series: HoGyu gangs up on Infinite [3]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Drinking, Eye Contact, Grinding, M/M, Public indecency, Threesome, handjobs, humping, idolverse, implied car!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: Sunggyu hates going to clubs but he does it anyway





	

Sunggyu hates going to the Exes Club. But he has to, mainly because he has rowdy friends and even rowdier members. So every once in a while, he’ll find himself dragged out of the comfort of his own bed, just so he can sit angrily in a corner like the creepy person he knows he looks like right at the moment.

But there’s also another reason he ventures close to this club, anyhow, and that’s celebrations. So here he is, on a day that’s almost, technically, very nearly Christmas. And he’s not spending it curled up in his bed watching movies and pretending he’s reading novels instead. Nope, he’s at Exes.

Granted, Exes does afford them more privacy and freedom to do as they please than any other club. But that doesn’t mean that Sunggyu doesn’t totally hate it, either.

He’s so pissed at his members because they’re all having fun without him. Even though they suggested he follow along. But now, they’re drunk and happy and gyrating on the dance floor while Sunggyu scowls at anyone who even dares dance in his direction.

He doesn’t want to dance. He doesn’t want to flirt or make nice. He wants to just find someone and fuck till they both sleep the rest of the god-damned day away. Maybe sleep two days away, together and then wake up on Christmas day. But all the girls and boys who come his way, smile and wink and look like they’d be too much of a hassle. They’d need too much flirting to just get them in the nearest toilet so they can both find mutual happiness.

So he glares at his drink, as if it’s the root of all his problems and prays that midnight would come so that he can bow out with some respect.

That’s why when he scans the dance floor and his eyes catch a gleaming, familiar leer directed his way over someone else’ dancing shoulder, Sunggyu thanks God that he created the man name Lee Howon. Because he’s got someone draped around him. He’s got company already and from the looks of it, they’re about two seconds from humping on the dance floor. But he’s winking at Sunggyu. Licking his partner’s neck and staring Sunggyu in the eye.

Unable to take it anymore, Sunggyu downs his cup and slams it down on the bar as he heads towards Howon and the celebrant.

*********

Dongwoo’s about ready to leave. Or at least, he thinks he is. Because Howon’s ready to go. Maybe he’s the only one drunk between the two of them but they’ve known each other so long that Dongwoo’s pretty attuned to Howon’s sex drive. And at the moment, Howon’s screaming ‘SO READY TO GO RIGHT NOW’, but nothing’s happening. They’re not going anywhere.

“We could go.” Dongwoo shouts into Howon’s ear. “The fun part’s over anyway.”

Howon just smiles at him and pulls him closer till they’re practically grinding on each other to the beat. Dongwoo’s never been picky about where he gets freaky. It’s here or anywhere. He’s worried because he’s always been the exhibitionist one. But Howon seems to be giving him a run for his money, slotting their legs between each other’s as they grind together, their dicks nestled together in the crook of their hips as they pretend that they’re both still just dancing.

When Dongwoo feels heat at his back, he tries to turn around to see but Howon’s got his jaw clasped in his hand as he kisses Dongwoo right on the lips.

So, okay. Dongwoo would very much like to go with that. But there’s someone else here. Someone’s showing them interest. Someone’s kissing the back of his neck and gripping him from behind and grinding his dick into Dongwoo’s ass. He likes it, he really does, but he’s flying blind here.

He decides to take it in good faith that Howon hasn’t threatened whoever it is and so he just goes with it. He wraps his hands around Howon as they continue to kiss while the mouth behind his neck starts to suck on him. He’ll bruise in the morning, but Dongwoo’s never been able to turn down a good hickey. So he moans with it, lets his dick get humped to the beat as someone places matching bruises on both sides of his hips.

It’s not until hands are slipping in from behind, into his jeans that Dongwoo’s eyes fly open and he tries to turn. Because he can be free all the time but this is getting personal. He has to see. He has to know who is just inches from touching his dick.

“Stop struggling.” Sunggyu says into his ear and Dongwoo obeys, going still as Howon continues to move. As soon as Sunggyu’s hand slips past his underwear and onto his dick, Dongwoo’s head falls back on his shoulders. His hard and he’s leaking. This is so good. He’s going to get stroked on the dance floor and he’ll love it.

Sunggyu’s mouth is back on his neck but since his head is on Sunggyu’s shoulder, Howon has to make do, sucking on the other side of Dongwoo’s neck as he writhes between the both of them, loving the attention and not bothering about anyone else in the club.

“Yes… yes… yes.” He’s moaning. He’s so close. Sunggyu’s hands are deft and clever, massaging his length as Dongwoo fucks into his fist, forgetting for a moment that he’s going to sit through a drive home in sticky underwear. “I’m coming.” He informs them, tensing under their ministration as he empties into his pants, quaking from the suddenness of the whole situation as Sunggyu strokes him till the tremors stop.

Between the two of them, they keep Dongwoo standing. Because his legs are jelly. So while his brain reboots, the other two start kissing over his shoulder. He’s just come but it looks like they’re revving up for a long night. He’s about to worry about what his part will be in all this when Sunggyu stops kissing Howon and kisses him on the back of the neck again.

“I really hope you didn’t drive.” Sunggyu says. “Because I’m going to need both your hands on the way home.”


End file.
